1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sphere of radio-frequency engineering. In particular, it concerns a balancing loop known, e.g. from H. Meinke and F. W. Gundlach, Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik (Manual of Radio-frequency Engineering), 3rd edition, Springer-Verlag, (1968), page 394 (FIG. 18.11).